Edges of conventional garment products are generally protected by adopting a traditional sewing method such as sewing a folded edge, sewing a bulged strip and the like. On the one hand, the sewn garment edge always has an apparent bulge with a conspicuous thickness at the sewing location, which influences the wearing comfort as well as the external appearance. On the other hand, due to the presence of stitches, the sewn position is poor in tensile strength, poor in resilience and aesthetically unpleasant. In addition, sewing threads may also cause undesirable friction to the skin.